


Little Red Riding Hood And Her Big Bad Wolf

by ReidImmortals



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Derek Hale Dies, Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Letters, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, New take on an old tale, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Little Red Riding Hood and her Big Bad Wolf. Let me just tell you, kids, the story you know has been wrong in all its forms.





	Little Red Riding Hood And Her Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago to just get some ideas down. I was playing around with the idea of Stiles as Little Red Riding Hood because so many people here seem to liken him to her with his signature red hoodie and the fact that y'all ship him with Derek hardcore (I do too). 
> 
> I didn't mean to make it this angst filled though, I promise. I hope you like my take on this short little story. I have another one in the works that is, sadly, looking to be just as angst-ridden as this one.
> 
> I hope this can tide you all over for a little bit until I can get another chapter of The Running Of Wolves or Monster Among Men out to you.

Everyone knows the story of Little Red Riding Hood and her Big Bad Wolf. Let me just tell you, kids, the story you know has been wrong in all its forms.

 

First off, Little Red wasn’t no damn 12 year old girl. Little Red was a slim, 18 year old boy. He was brown haired and brown eyed with freckles and moles adorning his face and body. His red coat obscured the details of his form and left only the sensuous curves behind. And he wasn’t going into those woods to see grandma, who had been eaten by The Big Bad Wolf. No, he was going to meet with his lover. The lover that his entire family, his entire village, told him he should stay away from. 

 

Thing is, there were rumors. Rumors and myths and legends surrounding Little Red’s lover. There were rumors that the lover was a killer, luring young men into the woods and killing them. Myths that the young boy’s lover was a creature of the night, a murderous animal who feasted upon the flesh of young virgins (this one amused young Red the most). There were the legends of young men going into the woods and never returning, their shredded clothing the only thing that remained of them. 

 

Then there was the legend of the village and the surrounding woods. The legend that the original settlers of the village made a deal with a wolf who could walk on two legs. A deal stating that every 2 years a young, unmarried boy would be sent into the woods to appease the animal in exchange for it’s protection of the village and its inhabitants. It's said that same wolf is still out there, watching, and waiting for it’s perfect mate.

 

Red had never believed any of these stories as a child. He always disregarded the worried glances the villagers sent him whenever he went into the woods. He always came home without a scratch and had never caught a glimpse of anything strange in the woods.

 

Nothing strange, that is, except for the big black wolf that stalked the woods. The wolf who seemed to never be afraid of humans. In fact, the wolf always had an air of amusement floating around it every time Little Red saw it. It followed him on his adventures and Red always got the feeling it was protecting him, keeping him from harm.

 

This went on for years. Red eventually befriended the wolf and found it to be an endearing friend. It would wait for him at night to sneak out and meet it. They would spend all night together and Red would stumble home in the wee hours of dawn, none the wiser to his nightly wolf excursions.

 

Then, one year the villagers were low on food. Crops were failing and meat was scarce. Little Red heard the baying of dogs and the snarls and growls of his wolf in the woods. He heard the yelp and gunshots. He heard shouting and yelling and cries of pain. It sounded like a battlefield, and the enemy, the kind black wolf that protected the boy who wore the red riding coat.

 

I took off running to find the wolf. The woods grew quiet around me except for the excited whispers of the men and the whimpers of my wolf. 

 

“Stop! Don’t kill it!” I screamed to them, falling into the wolf’s fur. I ran my hands over it’s big head, seeking to comfort. The men yelled at me to get away from the beast, that it would snap at me, kill me. I only cried for my friend. It’s breathing getting shallower and shallower as I felt the life slip from it.

 

“No! Get away! Get away from me!” I screeched as someone approached me. It was my father. He grabbed me and I kicked and shoved at him until he let me go. I curled into my wolf’s side and listened to it slowly dying, breath wheezing and in pain.

 

“Son, you have to let it go. It’s dying. It’s just a wolf, it’s so large it could feed half the village. We need the food, son. Please come home with me.” He pleaded with me. I only shook my head and cried harder. I cried for the friend I lost, for the life that is leaving me. My father sighed and shooed everyone back to the village. He gave me one last lingering look, hunched over the Wolf, tears on my cheeks, before he too, left me. I clung to the wolf, pleading with him to live, to breathe and heal. To love me. I just wanted him to love me! I loved him and now he was leaving me.

 

“Please, please don’t leave me,” I whimpered. “Please I need you.” I cried and cried and cried and the wolf just whimpered. Then I felt the fur under me slide away into smooth skin and I was laying on a broad chest. 

 

“Stiles.” I looked up at my name and met the beautiful mix of green and blue and gold eyes of the man under me. My wolf. My beautiful black wolf who could shed his fur and walk on two legs.

 

“Derek! Oh Derek I can’t lose you. Please don’t die. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” I pleaded with him, as if I could stop Death from collecting a soul that already belonged to her. He kissed my forehead and held me close. His voice was a wet rasp when he spoke.

 

“Oh my little mate. I could never dream of leaving you. My Little Red Riding Hood. The key to my locked heart. The missing piece of my puzzle. My pup. I love you.” Derek nuzzled at my hair, taking in my scent for maybe the last time. 

 

“You need to heal. You can’t leave me. I need you. I don’t know what I would do without you.” I hugged him tight, as if I could keep his soul in his body by sheer force of will. I knew it was a lost cause, but I couldn’t bear the thought of not having him with me.

 

“You’ll be just fine, Little Red. You will live for a long time and you will marry and you will father many healthy children. You will be happy without me.” I cried harder at his words and shook my head. His words pained me, I didn’t want to lose my mate, to marry someone else, father someone else’s children.

 

“I don’t want anyone else. I want you. I want to marry you. I want to have your pups. I want you to knot me, breed me full of your pups, mate. I want you to father my children. I need you to give me that, please. If Death must have her claim on you then leave some of you for me. It may be selfish of me but I must have some piece of you if I am to go on.” I cried and hid my face in his neck. His breathing was shallow and wet, barely able to pull any air into his lungs. He chuckled weakly, more of a dull wheezing sound than anything.

 

“You already have your wish, little mate. You have been carrying my pups for a month now. I scented it on you but didn’t want to tell you, afraid you would not want to keep them. I am overjoyed that you want them. My little spark, doing so well for your mate, giving him pups. I love you so much, Stiles. Please, don’t forget me.” I shook my head and cried as I felt Death finally snatch his soul away from the living world. I kissed his lips for the last time, murmuring my devotion to him.

 

“Never. I could never forget you, mate. I love you. Forever.” I cried until I could cry no more, never moving from his cold body. That’s where I fell asleep and that’s where I found myself the next morning, my father shaking me awake. I finally told him about Derek, about my lover, the wolf who could walk on two legs. And I told him about you.

 

I told him I was carrying the two of you in my womb, that I held the wolf’s pups in my womb and in my heart. I carried you in my belly for 9 months, all the while feeling the aching loss of your daddy, my mate, my husband. I have mourned him ever since. Everyday I mourn for the life he never got to live, the life that I couldn’t bind to mine.

 

I regret never using my spark to keep him with me. I willed the two of you into existence in my womb without even realizing it, I could have used my magic to keep your father’s soul from Death. It is my biggest regret in life, but I love the two of you so much. You both look so much like him, with your sunshine eyes and black hair. You were named after him too. Derek and Sebastian Hale. My two beautiful boys. My sons. My wolf pups who can walk on two legs. The Big Bad Wolves to my Little Red Riding Hood. 

 

This was my story, now it’s time for you to start yours.

 

Love,

 

Your proud papa, Stiles.


End file.
